


Zrcadlo z Erisedu

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid Sherlock, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Teen John, Teen Sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kmotr Sherlocka Holmese má na půdě jedno podivuhodné zrcadlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zrcadlo z Erisedu

**Author's Note:**

> Betu tomudle dělala Lianell, takže veškeré chyby jsou na ni. (Krom mojich výrazů, ty jsou moje...)

„Mízar bozyhu otešave lařáv ten," řekne Sherlock tichým hlasem, který se nese po celé prázdné místnosti. Chlapec teprve na konci tohoto léta nastoupí do školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, ale už tak toho o magii ví spoustu.

„Tak schválně," prohodí chlapec a postaví se přímo před zrcadlo.

V odraze vidí sebe, ale ne své jedenáctileté já. Je starší aspoň o pět let, oblečený do mudlovského oblečení, ale jinak se na něm nic nezměnilo. Sedí u stolu spolu s několika dalšími lidmi, jejichž detaily jsou velice nejasné. Dokáže si vydedukovat, že už vystudoval Bradavice a to dřív než jeho bratr, a že utekl od své čistou krví posedlé rodiny mezi mudly. A ti lidi okolo...

Přátele? Má přátele? On přece přátele nepotřebuje. Vystačí si úplně sám! Nechce přátele! Proč by je měl potřebovat?!

„Tohle je lež!" křikne Sherlock naštvaně a rozběhne se pryč.

Po zbytek prázdnin u svého kmotra už Sherlock moc nemluví a rozhodně se vyhýbá půdě a oné místnosti se zrcadlem.

\- - o - -

Sherlock je ve čtvrtém ročníku a má akorát Vánoční prázdniny, když se znovu dostane do stejné místnosti jako je kouzelné zrcadlo z Erisedu. Není tam dobrovolně, snažil se utéct před svým otravným bratrem a příšernou rodinou a půda se jevila jako dobrý nápad.

Byla to jen náhoda, že vešel do téhle místnosti, ovšem co obsahuje, to si připomněl hned. Nejdřív se chtěl otočit na patě a zmizet, ale to by riskoval, že ho zahlédne někdo nebo něco, co za ním poslal Mycroft.

Nakonec se rozhodl zůstat v místnosti, ale ignorovat zrcadlo. Jenže to by nebyl Sherlock Holmes, aby dokázal odolávat svojí zvědavosti.

Netrvalo to moc dlouho, než se mladík pomalu vydal k zrcadlu a s chladným výrazem na venek a s nejistotou uvnitř se podíval na lesklou plochu.

Nejdřív v zrcadle viděl jen sebe, věk čtrnáct let, skoro patnáct, oblečené to samé, co má teď na sobě. Jenže pak se jeho odraz podívá do strany a na někoho s drobným úsměvem zamává. A o chvíli později k jeho zrcadlovému já přiběhne o trochu starší blonďák ve svetru a s nadšeným úsměvem mu začne cosi vyprávět.

Sherlock je neslyší, ale je si docela jistý, že se jejich rozhovor týká famfrpálu, protože onen blonďák je odrážeč za Nebelvír. Jmenuje se John Watson a chodí do stejného ročníku, i když do jiné koleje. Jmenuje se John Watson a je to asi jediný člověk na škole, který s ním normálně mluví a neposmívá se mu. Dokonce ho brání i před svými vlastními kamarády.

Jenže to je vše. Nejsou kamarádi a rozhodně si spolu nepovídají o famfrpálu a nesmějí se spolu. Nejsou kamarádi. A ani nebudou, protože Sherlock Holmes přece nemá žádné kamarády.

Tentokrát odtud Sherlock neutekl. Snad celé hodiny proseděl před zrcadlem a koukal se na to, co si jeho srdce přeje nejvíce. Teprve až stmívání ho upozornilo na to, kolik času uběhlo.

\- - o - -

Sherlock, věk šestnáct let, prudce rozrazí první dveře na půdě, které uvidí, zatáhne s sebou dovnitř i Johna a rychle za nimi zavře dveře.

„Sherlocku!" křikne blonďák poplašeně, ale je hned okřiknut.

„Tiše!" sykne Sherlock. „Nesmí nás najít!"

„Ale kdo?" nechápe John.

„Moji rodiče," nakrčí Sherlock znechuceně nos. „Můj kmotr může být překvapivě normální člověk na to, že je čistokrevný čaroděj ze Zmijozelu, ale moji rodiče jsou-"

„Rasisti?" doplní za něj John.

„Totální kreténi posedlí čistou krví," upřesní Sherlock. „Jsou schopní se vytasit s černou magií a to stačí, že tě potkají," mračí se hubený mladík.

„No, v tom případě doufám, že jsou tady jen na otočku," usoudí John s klidem. „Nerad bych strávil Vánoce na půdě jen s tebou a zaprášeným zrcadlem. Na to mám moc velký hlad."

„Zrca-? A do háje," povzdechne si Sherlock, který se až teď podíval za sebe a všiml si vysokého zrcadla opřeného o jednu stěnu.

„Co?" diví se John.

„To je zrcadlo z Erisedu," vysvětlí Sherlock krátce.

„Má mi to něco říct?" diví se John s obočím nahoru a chce se vydat k zrcadlu, ale Sherlock ho chytne za zápěstí a zastaví ho.

„Přečteš, co je napsané nahoře na rámu?" zeptá se Sherlock a kývne hlavou k vyřezávání kolem zrcadla.

„Mízar bozyhu otešave lařáv ten?" přelouská John zdobné písmo. „Co to znamená?" obrátí se na kamaráda.

„To bys měl být schopný přečíst," pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„Hele, já umím s bídou anglicky, nejsem génius jako někdo," protočí John oči.

„Podlézání ti nepomůže," upozorní ho Sherlock.

„Třeba mluvím o Mycroftovi," prohodí John s úsměvem.

„Já ti dám!" okřikne ho Sherlock a pleskne Johna po hlavě.

„Sadisto," směje se blonďák.

„Čti a nemel hlouposti," poručí Holmes Johnovi. „Všechno, co potřebuješ, máš přímo před sebou."

„Já myslel, že na hádanky jsem si pořídil tebe," dohaduje se John, ale pořád v dobrém.

„U Merlina, Johne, je to primitivní šifra," prohodí Sherlock tónem jsem-obklopen-idioty.

„No jo, no jo," mávne John rukou, než se obrátí čelem k zrcadlu a záhadnému nápisu.

Chvíli to trvá, dost dlouho na to, aby začal Sherlock chodit sem a tam po místnosti a znuděně vzdychat, ale nakonec John promluví.

„Je to pozpátku?"

„Čti," rozhodí Sherlock rukama.

„Ne tvář, ale vaše touhy zobrazím?" přečte John s tázavým výrazem i tónem.

„Konečně!" zvolá Sherlock s rukama vzhůru.

„Šašku," vyplázne na něj John jazyk. „Spíš mi to vysvětli. Je to jak ve Sněhurce? Tohle zrcadlo mi ukáže, co budu chtít?"

„Ne," zavrtí Sherlock hlavou a najednou zvážní. „Ukáže ti to, po čem ty nebo tvoje srdce nejvíc touží. Můžeš si přát vidět, co dělá tvoje rodina, ale to je jen přání, ne největší tužba. Někdy to, co ukáže, taky nemusí být to, co bys chtěl vidět."

„To se ti stalo?" zeptá se John s vážným výrazem.

„Někdy člověk nechce vidět pravdu," řekne jen Sherlock. „A já nikdy nevidím dvakrát to samé."

„Aha," hlesne John.

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí a vyhýbají se pohledu na toho druhého, ale nakonec John promluví.

„Tak kdo první?" zeptá se.

„Jsem si docela jistý tím, co uvidím," pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Klidně se podívám první, a pak tě nechám, ať se můžeš kochat třeba celý den."

„Kochat celý den?" diví se John.

„Je ti šestnáct, skoro sedmnáct, co jiného by ti zrcadlo mohlo ukázat, než jak se někde válíš s holkama? Nejspíš Mary Morstanová, Mrzimor."

„To asi ne?" zavrtí John hlavou. „Teda Mary je fajn a všechno, ale pochybuju, že ji uvidím v zrcadle, které ukazuje moje touhy."

„Vážně?" diví se Sherlock cestou k zrcadlu. „Vypadalo to, že se k sobě docela máte."

„Jsme jen kámoši. A ona ví, že já bych chtěl-" začne John, ale pak se zarazí.

„Ano?" vybídne ho Sherlock, ať pokračuje.

„Ale nic," zahučí John s rudýma ušima. „Koukej do zrcadla a nevyzvídej. Stejně si to hned vydedukuješ. Divím se, že už to nemáš dávno zjištěné."

„Vztahy jsou malichernost, která většinou jen zdržuje."

„Jen většinou?"

„Lidstvo se musí nějak reprodukovat," mávne Sherlock rukou a hned se k Johnovi otočí zády. „Ovšem pokud si ty najdeš přítelkyni, bude si ona nárokovat tvůj volný čas a zbyde méně času na mě a na mé pokusy, což je nepřípustné."

Na to John nic neřekne, jen se tiše uchechtne.

Sherlockovi během jeho monologu nedošlo, že už stojí u zrcadla, dokud se do něj nepodíval.

Ať říká Johnovi o vztazích cokoliv, pravdou je to, co teď vidí v zrcadle před sebou. Pravdou je, že by chtěl nahradit svoje odrazové já, které se teď drží za ruku s Johnem Watsonem, a které si toho nebelvírského přitahuje blíž, aby se mohli políbit.

„Já vidím jen nás dva," ozve se mu nad ramenem znenadání.

Sherlock sebou překvapeně trhne a prudce se otočí.

„Snad jsem tě nevylekal," zeptá se John se špatně potlačovaným pobavením v hlase.

„Nečekal jsem tě," řekne Sherlock a snaží se tvářit stejně nepřístupně jako obvykle, ale moc mu to nejde díky zrůžovělým tvářím a uhýbavému pohledu.

„Tvářil ses strašně smutně," řekne najednou John vážným tónem. „Jako bys viděl něco úžasného – nějaký poklad a nemohl se k němu dostat."

„Vždyť taky viděl," pousměje se Sherlock hořce. „Některé věci se prostě nevyplní."

„To nemůžeš vědět," namítne John.

Odpovědí mu je smutný úsměv a pokynutí rukou směrem k zrcadlu.

„Jsi na řadě," promluví nakonec Sherlock. „Stoupni si tam, kde jsem stál já. Přímo před zrcadlo."

„Tak jo," přikývne John a udělá onen krok vpřed.

Sherlock jen stojí kus od něj a sleduje ho.

John zprvu jen překvapeně mrká, ale pak se pousměje a s tímhle drobným a trochu smutným úsměvem sleduje děj před sebou.

„Co vidíš?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

Johnovou reakcí je překvapené trhnutí a zrudnutí obličeje.

„Já- no," začne, ale nedopoví. Jen nejistě přešlápne a uhne pohledem, než sebere odvahu a znovu se na Sherlocka podívá.

„Když ti to řeknu, slibuješ, že na mě nepoštveš svoje rodiče?" zeptá se John opatrně.

„Nechceš mi zničit housle, že ne?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě.

„Ne," rozesměje se John a přejde k Sherlockovi. „Nechci nic ničit. A doufám, že ani nezničím," povídá John.

To už stojí těsně u Sherlocka a hledí na něj. A ten jen stojí a pohled mu vrací.

Vzápětí se John postaví na špičky a vtiskne Sherlockovi na rty krátký polibek, než zase couvne o krok zpět.

„Johne," vydechne Sherlock.

„Nejsi naštvaný, že ne?" zeptá se blonďák nejistě.

Místo odpovědi ho Sherlock chytne za tváře a políbí ho pořádně. John na moment nereaguje, ale pak obejme Sherlocka kolem krku a přitáhne si ho blíž.

„To jsi vážně viděl tohle?" zeptá se Sherlock, když se od sebe ti dva trochu odtáhnou.

„Jo," pousměje se John.

„Já taky," zazubí se Sherlock nadšeně.

„Říkal's, že's viděl něco nemožného," nechápe John.

„Myslel jsem- Věřil jsem tomu, že to je nemožné," brání se Sherlock.

„Jdi idiot," usměje se John a zlehka Sherlocka políbí. „Jsi génius. Ale strašný idiot," povídá mezi dalšími polibky.

„Říká ten, co půl dne luští text psaný pozpátku," ušklíbne se Sherlock, než se taky vrátí k líbání.

Ovšem hned se zase od Johna odtáhne, pohled upřený na zrcadlo.

„Co je?" diví se John.

„Když se splnilo to, po čem toužíme, co uvidíme v zrcadle teď?" zajímá se Sherlock.

„To netuším," pokrčí John rameny.

Okamžitě se Sherlock i s Johnem v náruči vydá k zrcadlu.

„Co vidíš?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě a zezadu Johna obejme kolem pasu.

„Vidím jen nás, jak tady stojíme," pokrčí John rameny a zakloní hlavu, aby viděl na svého kamaráda. Vlastně teď už na svého kluka.

„Já taky," prohodí Sherlock jen s trochou údivu. „Asi bude fungovat, až zase budeme po něčem toužit."

„No, já jsem teď náramně spokojený," usoudí John, než se otočí čelem k Sherlockovi a znovu ho políbí.


End file.
